Pronounciation
by Chibi-Toaster
Summary: Then there was a flash. A huge supernova of different colours. Chloe covered her eyes and hid her head in a nearby pillow. It must have been Simon's spell. What the hell had he managed to do?  T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N.**

What brought me to write this? I'm afraid I have no idea...But yeah. I think it may be based on some dream I had a while ago. It was pretty messed up and I thought that I should convert it to a fanfic. Yay. It's sort of set quite a way into the future...maybe a couple of years. So they live in some sort of apartment somewhere. Don't ask why, it's based on a dream, kay? I know it may move a little quick, but thats kind of the idea.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, nor the characters. They all belong to Kelley Armstrong**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 1 <span>_**

She couldn't adjust to the apartment, although they had been living in it for maybe a week or so, it was weird. Money was tight so Chloe went out and found a part-time job in a shop nearby, even Tori went as far as trying to find a job, Chloe found it odd, but why complain? At least she was doing something useful. Simon and Derek both stayed at home, she didn't know why though. Not like it mattered that they weren't doing anything, of course. Obviously speaking sarcastically there.

So, here she was, sitting on the sofa, watching Simon practice his magic. She had no idea what he was saying because pretty much all of his incantations were in some other language. He told her one, but she couldn't really remember too well because that was ages ago. Plus, she had a long day because of picky customers getting her to find what they wanted. Ungrateful, that's what they were.

She dozed off for a while before waking back up, Simon was still in the exact same postion practicing. God, he was dedicated. How long had she had a nap? Half an hour? That had to be right. Derek walked into the room, he had actually been shut up inside all day and it looked like all he had done was slept. He was followed by Tori who had gone shopping for food and stuff like that. Simon said something that sound a little off.

Then there was a flash. A huge supernova of different colours. Chloe covered her eyes and hid her head in a nearby pillow. It must have been Simon's spell. What the hell had he managed to do?

She had fell asleep, she couldn't remember falling asleep. The first thing she saw was a bewildered Simon. Had he done something bad? She sat up groggily and saw what he was looking at. There were two toddlers sitting on their floor. They were there instead of Derek and Tori. Or maybe they were Derek and Tori. They were both wearing huge clothes and were waving their arms around like crazed pigeons.

"Simon?" Chloe asked, "W-what just happened?"

"I...I think I did something wrong...Derek and Tori were just there," He answered in disbelief.

"You were focussing weren't you?"

"Of course I was, I was practicing, I didn't want to get anything wrong!" Too bad. That's what he just did.

The two toddlers on the floor began to cry. Chloe tried to shush them by picking them both up and hugging them. It was awkward, she'd never looked after a baby before and she had no idea how she was going to fix this. Or well, she had no idea how Simon was going to fix it. The one she asumed was Derek tugged at her hair playfully and Chloe tried not to yell or they would both cry again, but Derek had one heck of a grip.

Tori seemed to be the one behaving, or at least for now. Chloe had put them on the floor to play as she had to go find some clothes for them in some shop somewhere. She caught the bus and left. Leaving Simon with the kids. Was she confident about that? No she wasn't. She didn't know why though.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

There. That was the first bit. I hope it was enjoyable, I shall continue it soon :) Au revoir!


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N**

Yay for Chapter 2? I suppose so. It comforts me to know that some people read this. It makes me want to write more incase they bite my head off and attack me with stale cookies. Not a very nice picture of course. So here you go: Chapter 2.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, nor the characters. They all belong to Kelley Armstrong**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

Chloe had received the oddest looks she had ever received before while trying to find suitable clothes for the younger versions of Tori and Derek. She'd left Simon with them, she wasn't so sure if she would regret it or not. But to be honest, she sometimes preferred it to get away from it all. This was different though, there were now two children in their apartment.

An elderly woman approached her and Chloe simply smiled at her, she didn't really know what to do about this. Chloe picked out a little pink dress for Tori and a blue shirt with a dog on and some small trousers for Derek. Something drew her to put a dog on his shirt, he couldn't complain. He couldn't even talk.

Then Chloe remember the elderly woman behind her, she turned back and she was gone. Chloe assumed that she had walked off after giving Chloe a weird look and went to go creep out someone else. Or maybe it was a ghost? Chloe shook it off and went to pay for the clothes she had bought for the kids.

She got to the checkout and watched the guy scan all the items. "New babies?" He asked simply. "You look a little young to be having kids though?" Chloe looked at his name tag. _'Hello, my name is: Stephen' _

"No, no, they aren't mine!" She quickly denied, she thought of a story to cover it. "You see, my big brother...uh...Ronald, his wife gave birth to twins, one boy, one girl, they asked me to come buy the clothes for them because they think I have good taste." It was the best she had.

"Awh, how adorable," he smiled. "I'm sure you're brother and his wife will appreciate that you took time out of you're life to buy their kids some clothes,"

"Yeah...thanks..." She said, and walked off with the bags. Stephen had obviously not payed attention to the clothing as they weren't the size for a newborn baby. Chloe was glad he didn't notice, why did she feel so much like a mother? She didn't like how Stephen had jumped to the conclusion that she had just had kids, was that why she kept getting weird looks?

Chloe returned home and opened the door to a strange silence. She felt oddly worried for a moment. Had Simon left with Tori and Derek, she hoped not. Chloe dropped the bags and walked into the living room. Then she smiled at what she saw.

She saw a tired Simon, asleep with Tori and Derek beside him, Simon had his arms wrapped around them. Chloe felt warm and thought it was really cute. She could always take a picture...Tori had a camera somewhere. _This is never going to happen again, it wouldn't be so bad if I took a picture right? _Chloe thought. Then she went to look for the camera.

Eventually, she found it. Chloe took a few pictures of the sleeping trio and left the camera on the side. She then covered them with a warm blanket, then evacuated to the bedroom she shared with Tori. Chloe unpacked the clothes she brought and sorted them out into piles so that the clothes were easy to find.

It felt odd. She felt like that she was Tori's and Derek's mother. The mother they both never really had. Maybe she could make their lives like this fun and loving while Simon figured out what was going on. Chloe had never been able to give her friends something good, but she thought that a loving mother, would be a suitable gift.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

.. In a weird way. So yeah. That was Chapter 2 and coming soon will be Chapter 3. Due to school starting tommorow. I can't promise that I will be able to update all the time, but I promise that I will try and keep this going and I will keep on writing!


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N**

Chapter 3! YAY! I wrote it. I aim to finish this before I start anything else, luckily I haven't had any new inspirations yet. Maybe I will try go for a Hetalia fic? I dunno. But I love that anime and nobody can stop me from writing. Plus. I made someone happy. If people are happy. I write!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, nor the characters. They all belong to Kelley Armstrong**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3<strong>_

Chloe didn't have experience. Especially not in childcare. When she said that she would try be the mother that her now 'babyfied' friends never had, she didn't realise how hard it was. Chloe was constantly woke up by Tori's crying in the middle of the night, she didn't know what Derek was like with Simon. Tori seemed to be having a lot of nightmares or something. Chloe estimated that she was around two years old. She could say a few things, but it would be a while before she began to talk properly.

Now here she was, sitting in the middle of the living room floor, with Derek tugging at her hair. Again. What was with him and his sort of obsession with pulling peoples hair? Derek giggled as he pulled her hair harder. "No! Derek!" Chloe raised her voice, normally she tried not to, but Derek had to learn, right?

Derek looked at her with huge eyes, he let go and sat on the floor. Well, he certainly had listened to her. "Chl-" He tried to say her name. She smiled at him as he tried to force out the rest of the word. "Eh!" He sounded like a really hyped up bird or something.

"So-" He paused. "-rry" Well he was certainly getting somewhere with this. Chloe smiled and scooped him up into her arms. She found this so odd. Not so long ago, she shared a kiss with Derek and look at him now. A baby. On the bright side, he wasn't able to change.

"It's okay, Derek," Chloe smiled gently. Tori toddled into the room, unlike Derek, she could walk and was looking at him the whole time. As if she was rubbing it in. Tori hadn't really changed much. Tori ran around like a baby rhino, excited and quickly. She laughed the whole time.

Then Simon walked around the corner. "Where'd she go?" He asked, pretending he couldn't find her. A soft giggle from Tori as she hid behind the sofa. "Chloe I think we lost Tori!" He winked at Chloe, she smiled. There were more little giggles from Tori.

As Simon got closer to her hiding place, Tori popped out and hugged his leg. It clearly shocked Simon, but he laughed and picked her up and hugged her. He looked at Chloe with the _'We need to talk' _look. Chloe acknowledged it and sat Derek down on the floor, Simon did the same with Tori.

"You two just play now," Chloe said quietly. "Get ready to hide for when Simon comes to get you." Then Tori giggled as she looked around the room for a suitable spot.

Simon and Chloe walked into the kitchen. "Have you figured it out?" Chloe asked. "You know, what went wrong?"

"I must have pronounced something wrong, a wrong pronounciation can really mess things up, if I could find what spell I did by accident, I'm sure I can figure it out and Derek and Tori will be back to normal." Simon explained. Chloe nodded.

"I have to admit, they are really cute like this...but we can't keep them like this, we need them normal. We need the normal Tori and Derek." Chloe sighed. "Derek would go nuts if he was in your position, or mine. I don't get why it was Tori and Derek though..."

"Neither do I Chloe. But I'll sort it all out, I promise." Simon smiled. Chloe believed him. But there was this odd feeling inside her. She liked Tori and Derek like this. They were so cute, so innocent. But this wasn't the real them was it? Chloe knew that they had to be changed back. Why did life feel more fun with two kids around?

Simon turned to the kitchen door. "Are you ready?" He called into the other room. There were some quick footsteps from the other room and a reply from Tori, it was really quiet. But she would break that by giggling. Simon walked into the room, he began to commence his 'search' for Tori and Derek.

Tori was hiding in the exact same spot as last time, giggling even more. Derek had somehow managed to get himself behind the curtain, he was laughing a little too. The only problem was getting Derek from behind the curtain. Derek really liked the curtain.

Chloe smiled. She had been smiling a lot lately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Yay. Chapter 3. DONE. I don't know why but this is so oddly cute to write about. Little Tori. Little Derek. SQUEE.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N**

I feel drawn to writing this. Maybe because I have nothing better to do then write & draw. I'm half asleep too and it's not even that late. Yagh. Heres Chapter 4.

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, nor the characters. They all belong to Kelley Armstrong**

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Chapter 4<span>_**

Here she was. With Simon, Tori and Derek. At the gates, of the zoo. Chloe had no idea where Simon got the idea from but he thought that keeping Tori and Derek inside all the time couldn't be so good and he wanted to let their minds explore. It sounded a little corny, but in reality, Chloe supposed that it was a good idea.

Tori was itching to get inside and look at the elephants, while Derek was trying to stay upright after Tori helped him learn to walk. Chloe found it cute that Tori tried to help him balance by holding him when he fluttered to the side a little. Why couldn't their older versions be like that?

Simon talked to one of the ticket vendors and got four tickets. When they passed through the gates, they already began to receive some odd looks from parents with families. It was like Stephen all over again. They assumed that Tori and Derek were their kids. Awkward.

"What shall we see first?" Simon asked Tori and Derek. They both looked at him and grinned.

"Wolf!" Derek exclaimed. Chloe could swear that was the only word he could say without struggling. "Wolf!"

"Elephant!" Tori chanted, while clapping. She was a bit excited about this whole event.

"I know," Chloe said. "How about we go around the zoo in the order the map is." Tori and Derek both nodded and Simon smiled. That was easy, well easier then she thought.

So they began their walk around the zoo. They started off at the lions. Derek began pretending to roar at them and ended up scaring them. Tori admired the fluffy manes they had and watched the cubs play together. Chloe felt so happy when they were happy. It was so weird spending time with them like this. Simon had brought the camera that Chloe used earlier. He hadn't seen the picture of them sleeping though.

Simon took pictures of the lions. Derek, Tori and Chloe. They were like some weird messed up family that weren't even a proper family. Tori began to wonder a little to see what was next, the others decided to follow.

"Look!" Tori yelled, running to the railing, pointing at what she could see. Tori had managed to spot some zebras. She laughed as she watched them run around. Derek toddled over to where she was and began to giggle at the zebras. Simon took a picture of them as they both watched the animals.

They continued to walk through the zoo, they passed through an underwater tunnel, filled with seals. Tori loved it, Derek couldn't understand how the seals were swimming and the fact that they were under the water in a tunnel.

The camera was full of colourful pictures of them all having a great time. After sitting down at a picnic bench and eating some lunch, they carried on with their adventure. The zoo had grown mcuh busier then it had been previously.

As they walked, they talked. Chloe realised how good at talking Tori was, she was a witch though, maybe that's what influenced it? She didn't know. Maybe she was older than she initially thought. Chloe turned to look at Derek, he had been oddly quiet.

She couldn't see him. Chloe looked at Simon, no Derek beside him. "Simon! Derek's missing!" She gasped.

"What!" Simon yelled. "How is he missing?" Tori looked up, worried.

_Well done! _Chloe thought, _you just lost Derek! How did you lose him? _Why was this happening. "We need to find him, let's walk the way we came...maybe he just lost track of us."

"How odd, considering what the real him is like," Simon sighed. Tori looked up at him confused at was he just said. What did he mean by the _'real him'_?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Sort of cliffhanger? I unno. Anyways, Simon you should be more careful, Tori is always listening. Like an animal that has good hearing. A bat maybe?

Anyway. I will do Chapter 5 tommorow after school! ;3 Bye!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N**

Oh look, what is that in the horizon? Oh! It's Chapter 5! Hello Chapter 5!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, nor the characters. They all belong to Kelley Armstrong**

* * *

><p>She was panicking. They'd lost Derek! They'd actually lost him! Chloe turned back the way they came and looked through the groups of people to see if Derek had got confused and had began walking with them instead.<p>

Chloe couldn't see him anywhere, _I promised that I'd be the mother that they never had and I've lost Derek! What kind of a 'mother' would lose their child! _She thought. Though in reality, she wasn't his mother. Chloe shook it off and ran.

It felt like that she had been running forever. Then she saw him. Derek was standing on a bench, trying to get a view over the people walking around the zoo. He saw Chloe and he jumped up and waved at her.

Chloe breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh my God, Derek, never ever do that again!" She exclaimed. Chloe picked him up and held him close.

"Sorry," Derek whispered. Chloe could have sworn that he sounded a little like his usual self then. Or he had at least learnt another word that he didn't have to struggle to say.

"It's okay, Derek, come on, let's go get Simon and Tori, then we'll go home and play," Chloe smiled softly. Derek grinned before hugging her. Then they went to go find Simon and Tori.

Simon and Tori had been watching the goats when Chloe ran off. "I think it's time we go home," Chloe suggested. Simon nodded.

Then they left.

When they finally got home, Chloe decided to go put Derek to bed. Due to the fact that they couldn't buy two new beds for Tori and Derek, they just slept in the usual bed with a special thing on the side to stop them from rolling out. Chloe didn't know what it was but Simon found some cheap ones.

Chloe lied Derek down and smiled. Derek looked up at her and rolled over onto his stomach. "Have a nice sleep," She said, she left the room and shut the door. Simon had gone out to go buy some food for the week. This meant that Chloe was left with Tori. Tori had been acting pretty weird after getting back from the zoo.

Tori was sitting on the floor, drawing with crayons. Chloe couldn't see what she was drawing, so she left Tori to do what she was doing and watched TV for a while. While Chloe stared blankly at the TV, Tori popped up and shoved the paper in her face.

Chloe took it from her and looked at it. She'd drew a picture, well of course. There was a picture of a guy. He looked like Simon and beside it said _"How odd, considering what the real him is like," _Chloe looked at her. Did Tori know? Or did Tori just find out the hard way?

She'd been listening and now Tori was confused about what Simon meant. Tori looked up at her with her big eyes, hoping for answers. Had the real Tori been somehow trying to push through and be able to still contact her?

"Chloe, what's happened?" Tori asked. Okay, that was not the baby Tori. It sounded like the real Tori!

"Tori!" Chloe exclaimed, "Is that you?"

"Well who else would it be?" The baby Tori rolled her eyes. Chloe couldn't grasp that she talked just like the grown Tori.

"Simon messed up some sort of spell, now you and Derek are, well…kids." Chloe sighed. "I don't think Derek has well…pushed through to be able to get to us properly…though in the zoo he was a little odd I suppose. Tori, we need to figure out what is going on, Simon can't find what he messed up, I'm not even sure if he's looking properly."

"Considering that lame old Derek hasn't been able to get through, it looks like it's down to you and me to solve this one." Tori grinned, she looked proud of herself. "Well, I have some books under my bed and I'm sure that Simon has some! If we try find something to do with ageing and babies or something, I'm sure that we'll be able to reverse this!"

Chloe had to admit, she missed the old Tori and the old Derek. She nodded and got up to go find the books Tori had been talking about. They were going to solve this, reverse it and everything would return back to normal.

It couldn't be _that _hard could it?

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

Chapter 5 done. If I'm lucky I might be able to do Chapter 6 tonight. I reckon that this will only go on for another 2 to 3 chapters, I'm not entirely sure when, it feels like it's going to be the right time to stop soon! I'm so glad that I have people reading this! Thank you to everyone who has read and has took the time to favourite and review. I love you all! xD


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N**

Chapter 6! YAY!

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Darkest Powers Trilogy, nor the characters. They all belong to Kelley Armstrong**

* * *

><p>It didn't take too long to find the books. This was going to take a lot of reading to be able to find that they were looking for. Tori didn't seem to care, but it wasn't the normal Tori so maybe that influenced her a little. Chloe was still confused about the whole, 'baby Tori is talking to me' thing.<p>

Chloe put the books on the floor and Tori looked at her. "Let's search!" She announced. Then Chloe shushed her.

"Keep quiet, Derek's still asleep," Chloe said quietly. "We don't want him to wake up then get confused about all this, anyway, how are you talking normally and he isn't?"

"I'm a witch aren't I? I have magic too, I can sometimes be a victim of a spell for a bit then push through it and kind of get to where I am, I can't seem to change back by myself, which is why we need to find this stupid spell!"

Simon returned home to see books everywhere and Chloe and _Tori _reading them. "Umm. Chloe?"

"Oh hi, Simon." Tori said. "Come on, you need to help us, we need to find this spell that you messed up, it's all you're fault we are into this anyway!"

Simon simply stared, confused at what he was seeing. The little Tori was talking how the normal Tori did. "We'll explain as we search," Chloe said simply. Simon nodded, still a little creeped out about the whole situation.

"And Derek?" Simon asked, assuming that Derek had managed to do the same as Tori.

"No, Derek doesn't have magic like you I suppose." Chloe shrugged. "Found anything yet?"

"I've gone through, like, half of this stupid book and I can't find anything!" Tori growled. She was also agitated because they'd been searching for hours.

"Don't get angry with the book," Chloe warned. "Just keep looking, Simon are you sure you even looked properly?"

They carried on their extremely long search to find the spell to return everything to normal. Chloe felt like her eyes were going to drop out after all this reading.

"Simon, were you just randomly reading out spells?" Tori asked, looking up at him as she turned the page.

"I guess so, I was practicing and I must have lost focus, plus, it's not exactly in English either." Simon admitted, he didn't sound so proud of himself.

"You might have pronounced something wrong, and ended up saying this spell instead of the one you wanted to say," Tori suggested.

"Maybe so, hey wait…look…" Chloe found something that looked a little odd. "Here's something about a spell that makes people older than they appear."

"There has to be a spell that is the opposite of that!" Tori exclaimed. She gained a shush from both Chloe and Simon. Tori pouted.

Chloe leafed through the book, going to the page that the spell told her too. Then she found it. The spell that got them into this mess. "Got it." She smiled. Chloe felt happy, they could finally get this back to normal. She pointed at how you reverse it. Then they were ready.

Simon went to go grab Derek who was sleeping like a baby, well of course, in bed. Derek woke up slowly when Simon picked him up, confused about what on Earth was going on. Simon put him down on the floor with Tori.

Derek looked at her confused. She simply nodded at him. Chloe looked at them and smiled. She was going to secretly miss seeing them like this. Simon began to say the reversal spell. Soon it would be all back to normal.

There was a flash, the exact same flash that had caused this mess, only the flash seemed a little more friendlier, if that was possible. On the floor was the normal Derek and Tori. Tori smiled and stood up while Derek sat on the floor confused.

"Looks like we did it," Simon grinned.

"Did what?" Derek asked, confused.

"Never you mind," Tori laughed. Chloe hugged them both after Derek stood up. They both looked confused.

It felt like she had just raised them from childhood to teenager. "I promised myself, that while you were kids, that I'd be that mother the both of you didn't get, now I feel so…different. It feels like that I've helped you."

Derek and Tori smiled at her.

There was rarely a moment when they smiled together.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**

The end :3 I ended quickly, but since it was based on a dream I couldn't make it much bigger for some reason, anything I added that wasn't in my dream wasn't right. I hope you enjoyed this. It ended sooner but it's been fun to write and I will start a new story soon!


End file.
